


The Neighbours

by FPwoper



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (or well… the auditory version of that), Author Dean Winchester, Firefighter Benny Lafitte, Interpreter Benny Lafitte, Loud Neighbours, Masturbation, Multi, Translator Castiel, Voyeurism, accent kink, annoying neighbours, sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Dean is a writer, and he's gained some new noisy neighbours.SPN Kink bingo square: Accent Kink
Relationships: Castiel/Benny Lafitte, Castiel/Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester (implied/fantasized)
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995412
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	The Neighbours

**Author's Note:**

> This is prompt number 8 from my 30 NaNo 2020 prompts: First time + review of someone's oral skills in proper formatting.
> 
> Thanks to trouble for the prompt "Cranky writer gets new neighbour(s) who's (are) just too damn loud."  
> This also fills the square "Accent Kink" for the SPN Kink Bingo 2020.
> 
> This work is unbeta'd.

Dean has been working from home ever since he got his first book contract. He’s always been social, but he needs his set working times, and he’s best at writing in the evenings and nights, so he prefers working when he’s comfortable. Trying to conform to societal norms about working during the day and socialising at night was definitely doesn’t work for him. So Dean mostly socialises with people during the day, and he works at night.

He also sleeps during the day, which is probably why he doesn’t notice the new neighbours move in until they’ve well and truly settled. Dean lives in an apartment building, but he’s on the very edge of the building, so he’s only got one direct neighbouring apartment, which is something he greatly enjoy as he tends to clash with other people’s schedules. A lot of people wake him up his night if they try and get their children to leave for school in the mornings, or whatever it is people do loudly early in the morning. Dean’s previous neighbours were people who worked long shifts at the hospital, and he didn’t see them often but they did introduce themselves. The new neighbours haven’t, yet, but Dean has heard people move again in the neighbouring apartment, even though he didn’t know it’d sold again.

Dean doesn’t even really expect to meet his neighbours, if he’s honest. But he does, accidentally, as he lugs his groceries upstairs after a tiring night of non-stop writing as he’s attempting to flesh out the plot to his latest novel. The publisher has already paid for it, but Dean has been stuck on figuring out how exactly the plot would flow from the blurb he’d sent in for the past few weeks, and he’d decided that he needed to leave the house for once. So instead of having his groceries delivered to Sam’s house and having Sam bring them over that night, he instead went to pick them up.

As he walks past other apartment doors to his own, Dean sees two unfamiliar men standing outside of the door next to his own. He’s got half a mind to ask them what they’re doing there until he remembers that there were new people in that apartment.

“Hey,” Dean says as he passes them. They seem to be struggling with the door a little, but Dean doesn’t think they’re really in any problem.

“Hi!” one of the men says. He’s dark-haired and has a thick, Russian accent. “Are you in the next apartment?”

Dean is a little wary but nods. “Yup, I’m in 204. You’re my new neighbours?”

“Yeah,” the other, burlier, man answers. His voice has a Cajun twinge to it, and Dean shivers. Two neighbours with sexy as fuck accents. “I’m Benny Lafitte, this is Castiel Novak.”

“Nice to meet you,” Dean says. “I’m Dean Winchester. I’m not out a lot, since I’m a writer and write best at night, but… yeah, nice to meet you.”

“Do we know you, perhaps?” Cas asks. He sounds intrigued. “I’m a translator – both English to Russian and Russian to English – and I tackle a lot of literature.”

Dean flushes. “No, I don’t… I don’t think so. I’m more of a sci-fi slash fantasy guy anyway, and I write under a pseudonym that I’m not likely to give out to people.”

“I definitely understand,” Cas says. “Still, I’m curious. I’ll just ask you later, or something.”

Dean laughs nervously. “Yeah… yeah, you definitely could keep trying.” Dean tries not to show how much the accent works on his nerves. He’s got an accent kink a mile wide and somehow this is hitting his sweet spot exactly. “What do you do, Benny?”

“I’m a firefighter and interpreter. Weird combination, but I enjoy interpreting a lot, and I also can’t just stop working as a firefighter, so…” Benny shrugs. He hits the door just below the handle and it finally pops open. “Well, I guess that’s our cue. We shouldn’t keep you any longer. It was very nice to meet you, Dean – and hopefully we’ll see you around some day?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Dean says. They then wave at one another and enter their own apartment. Dean juggles his shopping bags and keys for a bit before he can enter his own apartment, but when he does, he clears up his groceries in a daze. The two men, Benny and Castiel, have definitely made an impression on him, and he hopes they can maybe have dinner together at some point and get to know each other a lot better.

Three weeks later, Dean has changed his mind. Look, Benny and Castiel are gorgeous to see, but they are also loud as fuck. Castiel regularly blasts weird Russian music during the day, and Benny burst out into song on the regular. Dean wouldn’t care if it were during the early evening, when he’s still waking up and getting ready to write, but this happens most often during the day when Dean is supposed to sleep, or late in the evenings when Dean is supposed to write. While he’s made some progress on the book, it hasn’t flowed as well as he’s been hoping for because he’s been annoyed more often than not by his neighbours. It of course also doesn’t help that Dean writes in his bedroom if he can, and his bedroom shares a wall with Benny and Castiel’s bedroom. And they are together. Which Dean doesn’t care about at all, but they are fucking loud in bed. Dean has to learn how to ignore them, and he’s been writing in his office and on his couch more often, with the music or TV turned on to drown out any noises that might come from the neighbouring apartment.

After another few nights of fruitless hours spent staring at his screen, Dean is done. He could go bang on their apartment door in the middle of the night, but somehow he feels like that’s not going to solve anything. And when Dean told Charlie, the one person he’s actually told about his frustrations, she just laughed him off and said he needed to get laid. She was right. Or well: she _is_ right. He’s frustrated and hasn’t gotten laid or even touched himself in the past few weeks because he’s been _too frustrated_ with everything else going on.

So tonight, instead of being frustrated with his laptop or tablet on his lap and music blasting loudly to try and write, he puts away the laptop, putting it carefully on the floor as soon as he hears the loud laughter coming from his neighbours. He guesses that that is Castiel, but he’s not quite sure. Soon after, he can hear Benny rumbling something, and Castiel’s loud moan.

Dean settles further into his bed, making sure he’s comfortable before shucking his pants and underwear and taking off his shirt. Once he’s naked on his bed, he focuses back on the noises coming from the other side of the wall. They’ve morphed into loud moans and groans and an occasional whine, but Benny is being mouthy tonight. Dean can’t hear everything he says, but occasionally, Dean hears the Cajun twinges clearly.

“Fuck, Cas, your hole is so open, so loose… yet tight as fuck,” Dean hears, and he moans softly as his fingers slowly moved over his body, taking his time exploring his own body again. His cock was starting to fill up, curving upwards towards his belly. He deliberately skirts around his own cock.

Castiel seems to lose himself when he’s being fucked, his Russian accent coming through even more, and when Dean hears him moan, and yell, “Fuck, shit, yes Benny, please fuck me hard,” Dean can’t help himself and he takes a hold of his own cock.

Dean knows exactly when Benny makes good on his promise, because he can hear their bed bang against the wall, and Dean takes that rhythm as something to follow on his own. Dean imagines himself as being in the room with them, imagines seeing Castiel being fucked in front of him, Benny working the moves. It gets him all riled up even though he doesn’t know what Cas and Benny look like naked (but he wants to, God, he wants to). He imagines himself fucking into Benny, or maybe him getting fucked by Cas. He doesn’t care, he just _wants_ them in this moment.

Dean shivers as he can hear the moans and groans raise in volume on the other side of the wall, and he increases the pace of his hand on his cock. He comes with another shudder and lays there in silence, panting, while listening to Cas and Benny finishing too.

When he finally comes back to himself, he’s ashamed but he’s also feeling a lot better than he was in the past week. The masturbatory session has done him good, and he’s sure that the next days will be a little better for him, although he might need to move back to working into the office just to avoid jerking off every night instead of writing. He might… he might just treat himself once every so many days, or when he’s made a breakthrough, or something like that, but this shouldn’t become something that often happens. His orgasms usually take him by surprise with their intensity, and writing usually doesn’t happen after a good orgasm.

Just before Dean drifts off, he thinks to himself that he should probably try to meet Cas and Benny more often, see if something else comes from that. If he can get off on their voices once every while, he might as well try to see if dating is something they’re open to. And if that might help him be less frustrated with how loud they’re being. Who knows, it might just solve all issues he’s had in the past few weeks…


End file.
